What Happens At Work
by animedesert10
Summary: Requested by: Kasumi. Chinatsu. The. Peacekeepr. What happens when Tskuki, a lover of music and reading, decides to go with Naoya, the computer genius, to work? She was reading, but then curiosity got the better of her.


**Title:** What Happens At Work

**Summary:** What happens when Tskuki, a lover of music and reading, decides to go with Naoya, the computer genius, to work? She was reading, but then curiosity got the better of her.

**Pairing:** Naoya x OC _**(does not belong to me)**_

**Rated:** M for lemon (sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me. I just played the game and came up with the idea.

_**Note: Okay so this request was given to me by **_Kasumi. Chinatsu. The. Peacekeepr. _**and I just want to say how truly sorry I am for taking so long. I just let things get away from me. I am truly grateful you wanted so patiently for it and I wanted to surprise you when I uploaded it. Again I thank you so much for giving me the request, checking on me, and waiting for it. I really hope you like your story. It took me a few tries, but I think I got it!**_

_**And on another side note, I used the same name for the MC that I gave him.**_

_**To my other readers, I hope you enjoy the story as well!**_

* * *

**What Happens At Work**

* * *

"All right Yoo-hoo it's your turn," Atsuro smiled, handing her the dice. Said girl gave up on yelling at him for calling her that. No matter how many times she warned him, he was never going to listen. She hated to admit, but it was growing on her alittle, but only with Atsuro, she didn't want anyone else calling her that, "Okay."

She threw the blue colored dice and moved her character seven spaces, picking up one of the cards, "Pass go and collect 200 dollars." She took a moment to cheer, sweeping her character pass the "go" sign and collecting her reward from Justin, he was the banker again. The job would never go back to Atsuro, not after last time…

Atsuro whined, his head dropping, "Ah man Yoo-hoo, you always get the best cards." Justin went next, silently taking his turn instead of being loud about it. He enjoyed the game as much as his friends did, but there was no reason to get crazy over it.

Justin handed the dice over to Atsuro, who jumbled them up in his hands but before he threw them, he looked over to the other guest residing in a chair, "Hey Tskuki wanna take my turn for me?"

Said girl turned the page to her book, hearing what he said, but not giving him a glance, "No thank you Atsuro."

Oh come on Tskuki," he whined, "We came here to play, you can read your book later."

Tskuki merely shook her head, telling him no again. She wasn't against having a little fun, but her book about a mysteriously half human/vampire with only one letter for a name was a bit more interesting, "Maybe next turn."

"You said that the last 3 turns," he corrected, hoping she would live up to her promise.

Yuzu took the dice from him, "Stop hitting on my cousin Atsuro."

Said boy snatched them back from her, still willing to take his turn with or without Tskuki, "I'm not. I'm just inviting her to enjoy this board game with us."

"Atsuro," came a sly voice, "Don't you think you should back off if a girl rejects you more then once? It might not even be you, some girls just think that highly of themselves."

Tskuki put down her book, looking over Naoya who was leaning back in his computer chair, returning her gaze with his scarlet eyes, "Just because my headphones are in, doesn't mean I can't hear you Naoya."

She said his name with such loathing. She really couldn't stand him.

"I honestly don't know how you can read and listen to music at the time Tskuki," Yuzu said, deciding how to handle her next turn._ "It's not that hard,"_ Tskuki said in her head.

With the countless talking, she figured she put down her book for a moment to watch them, she'd rather be reading though. That was one of her hobbies next to listening to music; that and sweets. Although that wasn't really a hobby, she just loved them! Another reason why she loved coming to Justin's house since he seemed to have an endless supply. Which was weird since both him and Naoya looked so skinny, there was no way they could eat all those treats and look the way they do.

Especially Naoya who seemed a bit muscular underneath his clothing…

Not that she was thinking about him or his body for that matter.

"Hey Tskuki, are you listening to me?" her cousin called.

Said girl glared a bit, tying back her long red hair, "Yes Yuzu."

"It's those headphones of yours," Yuzu accused, "you didn't hear a word I said."

"I did too," Tskuki defended, "I see it more as background music. Right Justin?" Said boy nodded, giving her a high-five when she held out her hand. He wore his headphones all the time, so of course he knew what she was talking back.

"You just want to tune out the world," Naoya cut in, taking a sip of his hot coffee. Tskuki rolled her dark blue eyes, wondering when she asked him to speak, "Yeah, says the guy who does that all the time."

The computer genius shrugged his shoulders casually, "I see it more as a talent. Another one to the many I have." Tskuki was fuming on the inside. Nothing she ever said bothered him. He always knew how to twist it and make it sound like a compliment.

Just as she was tempted to throw her book, he gave her a smile and instantly she put it back up, covering her face. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. She always hated when he did that. He would look at her with his crimson eyes and smirk at her, a simple curve of his lips that always made her blush…

Not that she liked that smile. She hated it as a matter of fact.

"I'm just saying," Yuzu continued, handing the dice over to Justin, "eventually you're going to have to take them out."

"And I do," Tskuki said back, looking from her book at her. Not to sound mean but she'd rather read her book then be nagged to death by her cousin. Don't get her wrong, she loved Yuzu to death and they actually had some things in common, but when she had a book this good, she'd rather tune her out too

Atsuro laughed, "Oh come one Yoo-hoo, stop being so hard on her. You don't nag on Justin like that and I think I know why."

Yuzu instantly blushed, holding her cards up to hide her face, "What are you saying Atsuro. Justin and I are just friends…nothing going on there."

The computer nerd shoved Justin with his shoulder, implying Yoo-hoo was crazy about him and that he knew it too.

When it was his turn again, he held up his set of cards, thinking to himself before asking for a second opinion, "Hey Tskuki, do you think Boardwalk or…"

"Boardwalk," she instantly replied, looking at the next page of her book. She didn't need to hear the rest of the question; she just sort of wanted him to stop talking.

Atsuro paused for a moment, surprised she answered back so quickly, "Okay, Boardwalk it…"

"Why would you do that?" Naoya cut in, standing from his chair and walking over to them to get a good view of the game board. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tskuki move her book down a little to glare at him, which was exactly what he wanted.

She might have been Yuzu's cousin, but there was something about her that he liked. Maybe it was the fact there little taunting game wasn't what it actually appeared. Her short-temper was cute and she always seemed to argue with him, even over the little things. Of course she would never win, but he wasn't afraid to let her think that.

The computer genius continued, "It's smarter to build property on all your other spots before the biggest one that way you're getting paid continuous amounts."

Atsuro thought things over for a moment again, already knowing though what Naoya said was right, "Okay, whatever Naoya says."

"You're such a kiss up," Yuzu scoffed.

"I'm his apprentice! I have to follow him," Atsuro replied, "Justin knows what I'm talking about."

Said boy looked at both of them, "He's part of my family and he is older then me…"

Mentally Tskuki was shaking her head, her hatred for him only growing. When he walked over to her, she watched him until he placed his hands on the armchair, leaning down to talk to her, but before he could say anything she said something first, "You just love contradicting me don't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders casually again, "It's a hobby. One I enjoy very much and one I'm very good at."

"You think you're good at a lot of things," she answered, before putting her book back up to hide the blush the tone of his voice brought; seriously thing could be a weapon! She may have been short-tempered but she wasn't going to allow Naoya to get to her. He thought his little attitude was so charming…

Not that she thought that…because it wasn't…

When she realized he wasn't leaving, she took her chance and looked at him, speaking to him in a child-like tone, "What do you want?"

"I'm actually going to work," he answered, "maybe you'd like to come with me." She blinked a couple times before responding, "Why? What did I do?" He took a seat on the arm of her chair, "I just figured you wanted a quiet place to read."

"Or you just want her for yourself," Atsuro spoke with a laugh, "Admit it Naoya, you like Tskuki just as much as we do, maybe even more."

The computer genius was barely fazed by his words, "Of course I do, what's not to like?"

When he said that his scarlet eyes fell back on Tskuki, making her blush underneath her book again. Some could say his gaze was kind of creepy, but to her, it just made her insides melt.

The idea was tempting, but she had to refuse. Beside she didn't know what could happen with her and Naoya in a room together…

Not that she wanted anything to happen with him or not that anything would…

"I think I'll just stay here," she answered.

The older man sighed nonchalantly, "Or you could stay here getting nag to death by your cousin and hit on by my so called apprentice. At least you'll have Justin."

Tskuki looked at her crew of friends and realized Naoya made a pretty convincing argument, "I'll meet you in the car. Bye guys."

The moment she stood up and made her way to the door, Yuzu stood her, "Hey wait a minute Tskuki! You're with me today remember?

Said girl was more focused on finding a quiet place to read than anything else, "No worries Yoo-hoo. I'll be with Naoya, we can…" She paused for a moment, looking at the computer genius and the sly smile on his face, "trust him…I think?"

"Yeah you can trust him," Justin vouched for his cousin, "He may be a bit…odd, but you're in good hands, really, Naoya's great with people."

Tskuki looked at Naoya again, turning back to Justin with a shake of her head, "That's not really convincing to me."

Yuzu say no reason for an argument and agreed to let her go, telling Naoya to bring her back before it got dark. The mastermind assured her everything was going to be fine and told the crew bye before heading to his red sports car, opening the door for his lady friend.

Tskuki slipped inside, more if anything excited to have some time to read her book, even if it was with the jerk she despised so much.

* * *

Naoya parked his car in the parking lot, getting out after Tskuki did, finding it adorable she was astonished to see where he worked. The girl admired the tall building, her head going back further the closer she walked. She stayed close to him to not get lost, carelessly asking him questions about his profession. He was a computer designer in a nutshell, making and coding things to work. Of course she would never understand any of it, but it did peak her interest.

When they reached the evaluator, he let her touch the button to their floor, number fifty-six. Being in such a small place with him wasn't so bad; as a matter of fact they kept their bickering to a minimum except when he argued with her about the best music. He may win a lot of their little disputes but never on something like this. She knew music like the back of her hand; she would love to see him try to beat her.

The small 'ding' to their floor was heard and Tskuki was the first at the door, only becoming more astonished to see the room. It was pretty simple with everything someone could honestly really need: a couch, T.V., food, and his workspace.

As Naoya made his way to his chair, she looked around the room, making various comments here and there, "This isn't just workspace is it?"

"No, on occasions I'll spend the night here due to working late," he answered, starting his advanced computer.

Tskuki placed her book on the couch, his voice echoing off the walls. She just realized on how completely empty it was. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair as she made her way to him, "They know best to stay out of my way."

She nodded her head in understanding; he did tend to be intimidating most of the time. "A whole office space to yourself huh?" Tskuki inquired, placing her hands on his desk, her body bent over. She threw her look to Naoya, her smirk even something he couldn't ignore.

He returned her smile, "I tend to work better alone."

"Then why invite me?" she asked.

"I tend to work better with people I can tolerate."

Tskuki placed a hand over her heart, pretending to cry and sniffle "That has to be nicest compliment you ever gave me."

His chuckle made her insides jump. She rolled her dark sapphire eyes and chuckled back at him before walking away and letting him work. She returned to the couch on the opposite side of the room and found a comfortable spot. It was actually nice to have all this peace and quiet and with Naoya buried so deep in his work, she would barely know he existed.

And despite the many times she tried to do that, she just couldn't help but glance at him every now and again. As time passed she would lower her book to give her eyes some time to rest but no matter how many times she looked away, her gaze always found its way back to Naoya.

He was totally a stuck up jerk, who thought so highly of himself since he was super smart. But she couldn't lie though; she liked to hear his intelligent talk, the tone of his voice just enhancing each word, almost like a spell. Plus he was quite the looker for someone who was twenty-four. His gray-ish hair and crimson eyes, mixed with his smile and voice tone…

Tskuki immediately shook her head, hoping to get rid of such thoughts. Despite what she thought, she still hated his guts. She would repeat that all the time if it stopped her from admitting that she liked him.

Not that she did like him…it was just…yeah, there really wasn't any other around it.

She put her eyes back on her book, getting lost in the world of her mysterious hunter and before she knew it, she finished, closing it after reading the preview to the next one. She stretched with a yawn, slipping deeper into the couch to relax. She honestly knew she was going to finish it and why she didn't bring another one completely slipped her mind.

She pulled out her music player, ready to fill the empty silence but when she saw the battery life she knew it would only last her a couple songs and she had to listen to something on the drive back with Naoya. And why she didn't bring her charger also slipped her mind.

She released an aggravated sigh, thinking to herself how dumb she was for forgetting. That stuff was practically her lifeline! What was she supposed to do now?

She rolled herself over, shoving her face into one of the cushions. She was thinking she could find something around his workspace to do, but honestly the couch was too comfortable to move from.

Lifting her head, she looked to see what her friend's cousin was doing, watching for a while. It seemed like he was designing another game or doing research, either way it had something to do with monsters. The images he skimmed through actually look pretty appealing.

Tskuki removed herself from the couch, pretending not be fascinated as she walked over to him, passing his chair, "So…what'cha doing?"

He continued to look at the pictures as he spoke, "Just going over data."

"For?" she asked, hoping he would actually fill her in.

Her sudden interest peeked his and he looked up, "For a new app I'm working on. Like all those things that tell you your sin or true age, mine, will tell you what kind of monster you are."

She processed all the information, nodding to tell him she was listening. It sounded really cool, she didn't know much about monsters but she was willing to give it a shot, "Is it done? Can I try?"

Naoya smiled, sweeping his hand toward his incredible machine, "Yes it is. Be my guest."

Excited and thrilled, Tskuki was ready to put her hands all over the buttons, but stopped when she noticed there wasn't anywhere to sit. "Where am I supposed to sit?" With another simple gesture, he patted his lap, inviting her to sit down. She scoffed with a shake of her head, "Tell me you're kidding."

"Do I ever?" he asked back.

He had a point there.

Hoping to intimidate him somewhat, she leaned towards him, "Don't think I won't do it." He gave her his smirk, telling her he was more hoping she would. Finding her attempt useless, she found a comfortable spot on his lap, trying to hide her upcoming blush by distracting her mind with the task at hand.

Naoya admired her for her courageousness, "You can answer questions or simply put your hand on the pad for it to read."

She looked back at him, "Wouldn't it be easier for it to just read palms?"

"Leave the computer tech to the genius," he replied with a wink. She may have rolled her dark navy eyes at him, but he could see her blush turn a darker shade of red.

Tskuki did what he said and pressed her palm flatly along the pad, waiting while it scanned it over. She was excited to see what results showed up and carefully read it over, "It says I'm the MEGAMI type."

"Just means you care about others," he spoke simply.

"Hmm…I don't know," she replied, looking back at him again, "Are you sure? I thought my type would be different."

"I made the program Tskuki," Naoya said with a chuckle, "I'm sure its right."

"You don't like admitting you're wrong do you?"

"I'm never wrong."

"Sure you aren't Naoya," she said with a roll of her eyes, turning her attention back to his computer. She couldn't help but play with all the buttons, popping up new windows and viewing the content. It was actually neat to see a game being made in person…she would just never tell Naoya that.

The computer genius sat back in his chair, his head resting on his chin. He thought it was cute to see her take some interest in his talent and him as well. He knew all along she had a crush on him, even if she didn't want to admit, he saw it perfectly clear. It would probably shock her if she knew he felt the same way. He honestly couldn't tolerate some people, but her, he had interest in from the very start.

And now that he had her all to himself he wasn't going to waste this ideal opportunity.

Taking his chance, he sat up, sweeping her tied red hair from her neck, gently placing one small kiss on her skin. He could feel her body tense, her hands stopped moving across the board so she could process what just happened.

He smirked against her flesh, placing another kiss there while putting his hands on either side of her thighs, "Tskuki, be honest with me, do you like me?

Said girl still sat motionless, trying to figure out what really just happened. One minute she was typing away without a care and next a pair of lips are on her skin, but not just any lips, Naoya's lips.

Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming. But it felt all too real and she was sure she was fully awake.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating as loud as a drum, "Uh…no…"

"I said to be honest, Tskuki," he reminded her, still caressing her skin, "Would you be sitting in my lap at this very moment if you didn't like me? Would you have come with me if you didn't like me? I don't know Tskuki, it sounds like you do."

"But I don't like you," Tskuki said back, biting her lower lip to keep her moans in.

Naoya smiled, pressing another kiss to the back of her neck, "You don't sound very convincing."

Her body shuddered from the contact, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Never did she think Naoya would do this or have the same feelings for her for that matter; he didn't seem to have a problem with admitting them either.

She placed her hand over his, the one slowly sliding up her thigh. She was going to fight back, despite the horrible realization that she might give in to him, "I hate you." At the same moment she released a moan…well that certainly didn't help her argument.

The computer genius smirked even more before turning her around, so they were face to face, "Now whose the one whose wrong?"

Tskuki's arms automatically found there around his neck, her dark blue eyes staring into his crimson ones. She couldn't believe this was happening or that was about to do this…

"Oh shut up," she said before connecting her lips to his in a fierce kiss, one of her hands tangling in his hair. The computer genius instantly responded his lips moving with hers. They curved so perfectly over one another, their lips moving in perfect sync together.

One of his hands slid up her back into her now untied hair and pulled her head back. The sudden action made her gasp, Naoya taking his chance to trace his tongue up her chin and dart it into her open mouth. It was unfamiliar at the moment, but soon Tskuki caught on, her tongue mixing with his and fighting for control, which he was obviously going to win.

When his hand pulled at the front of her shirt to ripe it open, she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away to breath, but found her mouth back on his like a magnet, "Are we going to do this here?"

"Why not?" he asked, pulling away from her sweet mouth to find her neck and indulge it with his kisses, "We have all the privacy we need."

She really couldn't believe she was about to do this or agree with it for that matter, but she finally had Naoya all herself. And now that she thought about it his gray shirt was really starting to bother her…

Forgetting about everything else, her hands crumbled the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side, "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything," he countered, his lips upon hers again, "You want every bit of it."

Tskuki moaned against his mouth as a response, her fingers sliding along the bare skin of his back as his mouth found her collarbone, biting down softly. She threw her head back releasing a soft moan, her shirt disappearing in a flash. He kissed his way down between the valley of her breasts, stopping just above the red fabric. His digits easily found the hook and unclasped them, but before the material could fall, Tskuki held it up, a deep blush showing across her face, "You know this will be my first time right?"

He placed his hands over hers, pulling them down to reveal herself, "Then we take it nice and slow." He meant every word he said.

The cloth was carelessly thrown away and he turned his attention back to her, cupping each breast in his hand. Tskuki moaned softly, her hands falling to his thighs to lean back on.

Naoya massaged each with delicate fingers, before sweeping his tongue over one of the hard nubs. Tskuki easily moaned again, the small sensation swimming through her. He swept over it numerous of times before taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking away. Tskuki squirmed a bit, finding it hard to not let her moans echo throughout the room.

The computer genius gave his attention to the next one, this time after stroking the hard nipple, biting down a bit roughly. The sudden sensation made her jump, wrapping her arms around his neck again to cradle him close. Her hips became to rock, sliding along his waist and rolling back down over his covered length. He moaned softly himself, the first sound she ever heard him make.

Without even realizing what her rocking was doing, she continued, coming down harder the next time he bit down. Naoya couldn't control his hips before they threw themselves up, making him aware that the chair wasn't going to be enough room.

Tskuki gasped surprisingly when he managed to put them on the floor, her back arching from how cold it was, "It's cold!"

Naoya laughed, his face resting about hers, "You're about to become so hot right now, you'll barely even notice it." His words made her blush deeper, his appearance contributing. He was looking at her through his bangs, his lips curved to match his sly smile and his shirt off to show the toned body he had underneath. From just looking at him she couldn't tell if the room was getting hot or it was just her.

Kissing her before descending down, his lips feathered over her skin on her neck down to chest, stopping for a moment to pay attention to each breast one more time. He circled his tongue around each, flicking his tongue against the nub and gently bending down to kiss it.

He continued his trail, placing random kisses on her flat stomach and stopping just above her pant line. Tskuki watched him carefully remove her clothes, helping him slide each of her legs out the holes. When he removed it all, he bent her knees, placing them up and spreading apart her legs.

Tskuki closed her dark azure eyes then. _"I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this is happening,"_ she repeated to herself, finding it embarrassing he was face to face with her entrance. All her thoughts instantly disappeared the second he took the first lick, her body tensing and a moan escaping her lips.

The computer genius heard the sound, a new kind of pleasure sweeping over from his simple action. He continued with another stroke, his hands holding her thighs in place to prevent her from further fidgeting. He wasn't even deep yet, he really couldn't imagine what she sound like then.

Tskuki pressed her fingers into her palm, stopping herself from putting them in his hair. Her legs were already tightly wrapped around him, anymore of a hold on him and she probably tear out his hair. She never experienced anything like this, it's only natural her body would react in such a way.

The teasing laps of his tongue, made her body arch, her head thrown back to release her moans, "Ah…ah…Naoya…ah…"

It was encouraging to hear her say his name in such a way. He wanted to hear it more and dipped his tongue inside, lapping at her walls.

"Naoya!" she screamed, her body lifting off the ground. Her hips jumped with each a deep stroke, her body swimming in intense pleasure; it felt like she was going to explode soon.

Said man kept a tighter grip on her, wanting to tease and torture her more. He took his time with his last few caresses, his tongue touching all it could of her insides, before pulling out and swallowing down her sweet taste.

Tskuki rested back down, her breathing coming out in pants. Just as she called his name, he appeared above her, his hands by either side of her arms to hold himself up, "If you screamed from that, I wonder what you really do sound like." She was about to ask what he meant, until she felt something poke at her entrance. She knew what was coming next and her walls directly tightened.

"Relax," Naoya said reassuringly, "Just breath." She nodded in response and waited. She could feel the head begin to sink in, but she wasn't ready for the powerful thrust that knocked the breath from her. Immediately her hands went for his arms, her nails digging into the skin, her mouth closed to hold back the painful sound.

She already knew it was going to be agonizing but to experience was a whole different play game.

When the pain began to fade away, she gave Naoya the signal to move and slowly his hips created a slow pace. He was able to slide in and out with little trouble, his hips slowly hitting into the back of her thighs.

Tskuki found her voice again, soft noises escaping her throat from his slow thrusting. Her nails unclenched his skin, finding a place on his sides and carelessly sliding up and down as he moved, the sensation making him groan.

His hips began to move faster, speeding up and finding an even faster pace. Tskuki held onto his sides, one of her legs wrapping around him and her head to the side. Naoya couldn't resist her pleasure filled face and leaned down to kiss it, his hips slowing again into longer and deeper strokes.

The sudden change brought more pleasure, her noises echoing in his mouth as their tongues battled over and over again. One push poked at her special spot and a low scream was heard.

Naoya smirked before sitting back up: straight and tall, rolling his hips into her in hopes of finding it again, "I think I found it."

"Found what?" Tskuki asked, amazed such pleasure could make such a sound. She barely recongized it was her.

He hit again, the same sound escaping her throat, making her back curve. "That spot," he answered, securing a tight hold on both her thighs, "That spot to really make you scream my name."

Before Tskuki could even comprehend what was going on, Naoya's thrusting speed up again, his pace faster and deep, intentionally hitting her special spot. Her back arched, her moans echoing off the wall from how loud they were. Her body was filling with new pleasure with each thrust, her mind completely blown.

Naoya found the perfect rhythm, the head of his cock hitting right into its target, making her scream his name endlessly. His moans were quieter then hers, her walls clenching onto him tighter and tighter, her release probably coming within the next couple of movements.

Tskuki felt the pressure in her lower stomach, her body overwhelmed with such an intense feeling, "Naoya! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Naoya threw his hips perfectly and in no time he came the same time she did, his hot liquid spreading such warmth in her and hers covering him in the same heat. Her body fell back on the floor, her walls unclenching around hum. Her panting was hard, it starting to slow down with each gulp of air filling her lungs.

It was suddenly taken from her, Naoya's lips covering hers in a chaste kiss, "You should come to work with me more often." She smiled to his humor, actually thinking that would be a fun idea.

* * *

The pair rested on the couch, Naoya's green and black kimono draped over them as a blanket. The sun was barely setting so they had some extra time to relax and cool down. Her phone though was already going off crazily thanks to her cousin going wild and telling her to hurry up and come home.

If only she knew what just happened, she would understand why she was taking extra time. Not that she was going to tell her, she was still in shock from what just happened herself. It almost happened all too fast, but she could remember all the little details.

Tskuki rested her head on his chest, honestly finding no reason to move at all, "You know Yuzu is going to keep calling until we come home right?"

"I see nothing wrong with just putting it on silent," Naoya answered.

She laughed with a small shake of her head, knowing if she did that she would probably spend the night with him. "I knew something was going to happen if I came with you," Tskuki spoke suddenly.

He smiled then, "So you knew this was going to happen? I can see why you came with me then."

"Not this!" she shouted back, sitting up a bit, "I didn't think that would happen! We could of played checkers or watched T.V, but no, you had to put your lips on me!"

"You had to sit in my lap," he countered with his usual sly smirk.

She wasn't going to let him win this argument, "You invited me!"

"You took my offer."

She glared at him, turning her head to think for a moment. She knew she was cornered, she really couldn't think of anything else to say. Stupid Naoya and his way with words, his appealing red eyes, and sexy voice. Ugh! He was beyond irritating!

Tskuki accepted her defeat, her head resting back down on his chest. Even with her last words she obviously didn't mean it and he wouldn't mind proving her wrong again, "I hate you."

* * *

_**It has honestly been sometime since I written a lemon, so sorry if it wasn't that very good. Jeepers, do I feel pretty rusty, it took me about a good two hours to write out that scene, but it does remind me how much fun I have writing and much more time I should dedicate to it.**_

**_So _**Kasumi. Chinatsu. The. Peacekeepr. **_I really hope you do like your story. Thank you for giving me your request and using your OC and honestly if you want me to do anything else for you, don't be afraid to ask and hopefully next time it won't take me forever to get it done._**

_**To my other readers I hope you enjoyed the story as well!**_

_**And I will see you all when I can!**_

_**Bye-bye!**_


End file.
